1. Technical Field.
This invention generally relates to golf clubs and more particularly, this invention relates to a perimeter weighted or cavity-backed golf clubs having both a polymer-filled hitting surface, and a polymer filled cavity.
2. Background
One of the more recent and significant developments in golf club technology is the perimeter weighted club. The theory behind the perimeter weighting of golf club heads is to increase the mass moment of inertia and thereby reduce the tendency of the club head to twist about the center of percussion during an off-center hit. An off-center hit is one in which contact with the ball is made at a point not lying in a vertical plane containing the center of mass of the golf club head. The practical effect of increasing the mass moment of inertia of the club head is to reduce, by a few degrees, the tendency to slice or hook with an off-center hit. Additionally, because less energy is lost in twisting the perimeter weighted club head about the center of percussion, the golf ball will tend to fly further when hit off center with a perimeter weighted club than it would when hit off center with a forged or blade type club head. For the average amateur golfer who does not consistently contact the ball at the "sweet spot", there is a very real improvement in distance and accuracy.
However, a substantial number of fairly proficient golfers, that is golfers who mostly hit at or near the sweet spot of the club head, would prefer to sacrifice small deviations from the intended target line and distance on their shot in order to better "feel" the off-center shot. As a result, a significant number of low handicap golfers golf with forged/blade type club heads as opposed to perimeter weighted/cavity backed club heads.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a golf club which exhibited all of the benefits of the higher mass moment of inertia perimeter weighted clubs without sacrificing the "feel" of a lower mass moment of inertia club, such as the forged/blade type clubs.